Foxy x Ana: Girl meets Robot
by Allix3432
Summary: Ana is the new night guard at Five Nights at Freddy's. As the nights go on, the three main animatronics constantly try to attack until a new animatronic becomes set to protect her. But can the two of them trust each other and can she continue to remain with him once his past is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

The key jingles in the key hole as Ana pushes through the door and enters the dim pizzeria. It's the third night working as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and nothing could have prepared her for these past few nights. As she carefully makes her way to the security office she recalls the events from the previous nights. Throughout the 12-6 a.m. shift, the animatronics begin to move freely on their own and more importantly like to move towards the security office.

As she starts her shift for the night, she continuously keeps an eye on the cameras for the three main animatronics grouped together in the back room before checking the other cameras. Within a few moments, she realizes that Chica has already moved to the kitchen and Bonnie is on his way towards the office. Ana immediately closes both doors as she sees Chica near the window, not worrying about how much power she is losing. She soon opens the doors again, certain that the animatronics have left and continues watching through the cameras.

Ana's heart pounds in her chest as she continues to watch the cameras and shut the doors repeatedly, anxiously waiting for the clock to turn to 6:00. _Why did I come back?_! she thinks to herself. She sits down for a second as all of the animatronics are nowhere to be seen. A yawn escapes from her mouth and she struggles to keep her eyes open, only to be jolted awake by the sound of metal feet rapidly clanging against the floor. She immediately jumps to close the door but one of the animatronics bolts into the office before she has the chance. The metal heap crashes into Ana, knocking her to the floor in a dizzying frenzy. As she looks up, she sees a purple body towering over her tiny figure, Bonnie the Bunny, she tries to recall.

The robot lets out an ear piercing screech before grabbing Ana's tiny leg and dragging her out of the office. She begins to kick and scream and punch but nothing stops the bunny from leading her farther from the only source of protection. "Let me go!" she scream as tears start to form in her eyes. _This can't be then end_. As she continues to try and free her arms and legs from the animatronics death grip, the bunny stops dead in its tracks before being knocked over by another force, losing its grip on her leg in the process. Shocked, Ana turns her head to see Bonnie lying on the ground, not moving. She begins to crawl away but is swept up and taken away once more, only this time she realizes she is heading back towards the office! She tries her hardest to scream but nothing comes out except for a quiet whimper. As she tries to catch a glimpse of her new abductor she sees red fur and a shiny hook. _This isn't one of the animatronics I've seen before,_ her mind screams, _what the hell is this thing?!_

"Within a few seconds Ana is back in the security office and immediately dropped to the ground as the new animatronic rushes to close both doors. She looks up at the red-haired robot as it turns to face her. "What do ye think yur doin' here, lass?" the robotic fox asks before she loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's big brown eyes flutter open as she begins to wake up. Her body aches as she starts to sit up, trying to remember where she is and what happened before she passed out. The room is dim with a tiny beam of light coming through the cracks of two closed curtains. She begins to walk towards the curtains to open them and find out exactly where she is when a scratchy voice stops her in her tracks. "I wouldn't do that, lass" it whispers "the others still be looking for ye out there."

Ana spins around frantically looking for the source of the voice, "W-who's there?" She says, trying to make her voice sound fearless but it sounds more scared than anything. Suddenly, a giant shadow protrudes from one of the dark corners behind the curtain and steps into the light. Ana's eyes grow wider and her breathing quickens as the huge animatronic fox from last night stands before her. His eyes seem to glow a little and his jaw droops a little more to the left than it probably should. Sharp teeth extend from the jaw, some broken and missing. A silver hook replaces one of his paws and his body seems pretty beat up.

She begins to remember everything from last night; the animatronic bunny kidnapping her from the office, this fox in front of Ana supposedly rescuing her and then passing out and now being here. "Who are you?" she forces the question out "Where am I?" The robot fox looks at Ana cautiously "Me name be Foxy, Foxy the Pirate" it says proudly "Ye be here in me home, Pirate's Cove. I brought ye here after ye passed out." She stares at Foxy for a few moments before asking "Why did you bring me here? Why haven't you killed me yet?" The fox looks down at his metal feet before answering "Ay, I didn't want them others hurtin' ye." Foxy then looks back up at her; his big blue eyes stare right into Ana's as he takes a step closer to her "I ain't like the other beasties, lass. I don't want t' hurt ye.

She wants to ask the fox more questions but cringes as she hears another shriek from down the hall. Foxy quickly runs to Ana's side and closes the curtains completely before pulling her deeper into the cove. "Must've found ye ain't in the office no more" he whispers and Ana remains completely still in fear of the others finding the two of them. They are completely silent for what seems like hours before he loosens his grip on her arm. "I believe they be gone for the rest o' the night, lass." He looks down at her as she realizes she has never seen or heard of this animatronic before. "Why aren't you with them?" She asks cautiously, she still doesn't feel completely safe with this new acquaintance. Again, Foxy looks at the ground so Ana can't see his broken face. "Yer a curious lass aren't ye" he avoids her question "tell me, what be yer name?" Ana looks at the animatronic fox before hesitantly replying "Ana". Foxy's head snaps back up and his eyes pierce into hers once more. "Ana.. sounds so familiar. 'Course I be known to remember many a' name a time ago" the fox looks as though he is in a daze and Ana takes a step towards him as he looks back at her. "No matter, ye be safer to stay here 'til yer shift be over." And with that, the animatronic walks back to his corner, leaving Ana alone in the darkness of the cove.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana scurries through the darkness, searching for the animatronics' figure in the shadows. "Wait!" she calls, trying to keep her voice down so the others don't hear her, but keep it loud enough to call out for Foxy "Don't leave me here by myself!" Her big eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and she can finally see where she is. Boxes are stacked into mountains all over what looks like a stage. Broken and rotted props are scattered across the floor, Ana picks up what looks like a wooden sword. _What are these doing back here?_ she asks herself, thinking back to what Foxy said _"Ye be here in me home, Pirate's Cove"_

She begins to wonder why the fox would live here as she continues to look around the closed stage, the darkness gives a creepy look to the room and she begins to feel anxious with nothing to protect herself but the wooden sword. "I said ye'd be safe here in Pirate's Cove, I ain't sayin' ye be safe with me." Ana gives out a little yelp and turns towards Foxy and points the sword at him, keeping a safe distance between the two of them. "What do you mean I'm not safe with you? And why am I safe here and not in the office?" Foxy looks at Ana almost guiltily and says in a whisper "Them other beasties don't come 'round here. An' whether I be thinkin' a killin' ye or not, I am still one of 'em, ye can't be sure of yer safety, lass."

Ana starts to let the sword down from between the two of them and cautiously steps a little closer to Foxy. "Why don't they come around here, Foxy?" she asks, not sure if she really wants to hear his answer. The fox looks at her and smiles solemnly "Let it be that some things be meant for only the past t' know." Ana looks at him, puzzled but decides to change the subject as she already has millions of other questions to ask. "Why are you living back here? I mean this place is kind of a mess." Ana and Foxy both look around the place for a moment before he answers "This be me home, lass. There be no other like it." She looks at Foxy and gives him a small smile, Ana feels safe here behind this closed stage- well, safer than she first did anyway- and Foxy smiles in return.

Ana hears the clamoring of heavy footsteps outside the curtain and moves closer to Foxy in fear of the other animatronics finding the new duo. "T's okay, lass" Foxy whispers into her ear "they be headin' back to the main stage now, 'tis almost time fer yer shift t' be over." Ana's shoulders relax and she lets out a small sigh of relief, though she remains close to Foxy for protection. His fur is warm and soft and she starts to become nervous being so close to him. Is it because she's still afraid of him? Or is it something else? She brings her thoughts back to reality as the clock in the main dining hall dings 6 times, telling her that it's finally 6:00 and she's completely safe now, though she sits in Pirate's Cove with Foxy until 6:15 just to be safe.. "I'll be back tomorrow" Ana tells Foxy as she begins to walk off of the stage. Foxy remains seated and watches her as she goes; before she's too far away Ana looks back to the animatronic, "Thank you Foxy" his ears perk up and he looks at her once more. "For saving me and keeping me safe this entire time." Foxy nods at her and she smiles back at him before crossing the pizzeria and glancing at the other animatronics out of the corner of her eye.

The three are back in their original positions, as if they hadn't moved at all. Ana continuously watches them as she walks all the way to the door, making sure no one decides to move or jump and attack her. As she reaches the door she notices Chica's eyes following her and a shiver runs down her back. Ana quickly opens the door and runs out, thanking God that she made it through another night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and it was all because of Foxy the Pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana jolts awake from a dreamless sleep by her phone vibrating on the night stand next to her bed. She groans and reaches for the phone sleepily answering "Hello?" "Hiya there Ana, it's Fred!" Ana recognizes the manager of Freddy Fazbear's sheepish voice through the phone, "Look, one of my day shift employees called in sick and I have no other day shifts to fill the spot. Think you could come in for a couple hours before your night shift to help out? You'll be paid for the extra hours you're here." Ana silently groans again and tries to think of any reason to decline when a sudden thought emerges from the back of her mind, _Foxy._

"Yeah, I can make it in for a bit." "Great! I'll need you here around 11 to 3, see ya then!" Ana hangs up and looks at the time on her phone, 10:18. _Great idea calling at the last minute,_ she thinks to herself and slides out of bed only to stumble sleepily to the bathroom. She brushes her long blonde hair and her teeth before pulling on her work uniform. As she grabs her phone and keys, her mind travels back to Foxy and can't help but wonder where he is or what he's doing during the day in that abandoned cove.

As Ana walks through the door at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, she stops for a moment to look at the main dining room. The atmosphere is completely different during the day than at night. Children run and play throughout the pizzeria, music plays and parents chat and laugh with one another. Ana takes it all in as a short, plump man of about 40 years old walks up to her, grinning. "Hiya Ana, glad you could make it! Sorry to call on such short notice but I didn't have much of a choice. So since you've never worked the day shift I'll fill you in on the routine..." Ana continues to look around the pizzeria as Fred goes on about her routine for the next couple hours. He continues to tell her about staying close to the animatronics, but not too close and never let them out of her sight. Suddenly, Ana thinks of the night shift and if her manager knew anything about certain events that took place during her shift.

Fred's speech finally comes to an end and Ana looks down at the happy man. "Sir, do you know anything about the animatronics during my shif-" "Well I think that's just about everything you need to know. If you need anything I'll be in my office." Fred interrupts her question and immediately paces over to the offices opposite from the stage. Ana glares at the short man, _He's known this whole time!_ Ana begins to walk around and observe the children admiring the animatronics singing on stage. She smiles to herself as she watches a young girl twirl and sing to the animatronics song, but the smile immediately fades when she looks at the purple bunny and remembers the previous night. After a few minutes, the animatronics singing ends and they all walk off the stage to interact with the children. Ana stays near the back of the dining hall to keep distance from the robots when a sudden movement catches her attention from the corner of her eyes. She directs her attention to Pirate's Cove and sees one of the curtains fall back as if someone was peeking out from behind. Ana's mind immediately switches to her main reason for coming back, _Foxy and she begins_ to walk towards Pirate's Cove when the huge, yellow, robot bird blocks her path. _Chica_.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana begins to panic as the yellow animatronic looks down at her but quickly gains composure. _It's okay, Ana, she can't hurt you during the day. Not with all these kids around._ Ana always addressedthe robots by what gender they portrayed, though she never knew why _._ Therobot bird continues to look down at her before speaking in a soft, singsong voice. "Ana, please listen." Chica speaks to her quietly as if she doesn't want anyone else to hear. "Please don't go near Pirate's Cove, Foxy is dangerous." Ana takes a step back and gawks at the bird. "And you aren't?" Ana's tone is almost mocking as she continues, "Have you not been aware of you and your gang trying to KILL me?!" Chica begins to look around, worried that someone might hear Ana's short outburst. She lowers her head and replies "We know what happens, and we're so sorry. But there are things that you don't know about this place. Things you can never begin to understand and being around Foxy will only make it-" Another day shift employee walks over to Ana and Chica cautiously. "Everything alright over here." The boy asks the duo, Chica's solemn frown immediately turns into a smile and she happily replies, "Everything's great! Ooh, do I smell pizza in the oven?"

Chica walks towards the kitchen and the boy pauses before following the robotic bird. "You sure everything's okay?" He gives a concerned look at Ana and she silently nods before he walks to the kitchen, too. Ana stands still for a moment before looking to Pirate's Cove again. She looks around to make sure no one is watching her and hurries over to the abandoned stage. When she's certain that no one notices her missing from the main dining hall, she slowly lifts one of the dusty curtains. "Foxy?" she calls quietly "are you in there?" She hears his metal feet before she sees him through the dim lighting and slowly crawls through the curtains to meet him. "What're ye doin' here at these hours, lass?"

He sounds shocked to see her and she gives a small smile. "I offered to take a couple extra hours before my shift. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Foxy looks at her and gives her a half-hearted smile before turning his back to her. "I told ye before, lass. Yer not safe here, even durin' day light." Ana's smile fades into a confused frown as she takes a step closer to Foxy. "Foxy, what's going on here? There's something you're not telling me." The animatronic fox turns his head towards Ana but doesn't turn back around. "Ay, there be many things goin' on in this here restaurant" he finally turns around to face Ana, "but the less ye know, the safer ye are." Foxy's ears twitch up and he looks up past Ana at the curtains as if he's listening to something, then looks back down at the girl. "Ye best be goin' back to the others before any of em realize yer missin'." Ana gives a quiet pout before turning to open the curtains once more. She knew it was useless to argue with him. "I'll be back tonight and I hope I'll get more answers than just that." she says as she walks off the stage and makes her way back to the main hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana unlocks the door of her apartment and runs up to her room to change out of her uniform before she has to put it back on for the night shift. She quickly changes into a pair of sweatpants and a blue hoodie before sitting down in front of her computer. She begins to type in the name of the restaurant when a link to an article of the restaurant's first opening pops up. She scans through the article but nothing interesting catches her eye. _There's gotta be something about these robot things_ she thinks to herself. Suddenly she scrolls over an article about the animatronics. She clicks on the link and reads the article, learning about an animatronic lashing out and biting a child, removing their frontal lobe in the process. Though the article gives her new information, it doesn't tell her which one did it. Ana begins to worry about Foxy, _Why was Chica trying to warn me about him? Why was she trying to warn me at all really?_ She grabs a pen and her mini notebook to scratch down quick notes like

Robot bites kid

Not sure which one

Foxy for protection

She continues to scroll through articles and pictures for another hour before she decides to give up and get a quick nap in before her next shift. The first shift was tiring enough without having the robots trying to kill her.

Ana wakes up from her alarm clock and slides back into her uniform and heads downstairs into her kitchen. She quickly pours coffee into a to go mug before grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

Ana arrives at the pizzeria early and quickly jogs from her car to the restaurant doors to escape the brisk October air. She swiftly opens the door and runs inside, shutting the door behind her. Instead of her usual routine of heading directly towards the security office, she walks towards Pirates Cove. While walking, she checks her watch, _11:30, I've got time._ She opens one of the red, velvety curtains and steps onto the old stage. "Foxy?" She whispers at first, then a little louder "Foxy!" After a few seconds of silence, she begins to walk to the back, where Foxy had headed when he had first rescued her. As she walks she continues to yell his name. The farther away she gets fro the curtains, the dimmer the stage gets, and she soon has trouble seeing in the dark area. She stands still for a second waiting for eyes to adjust, when she's finally able to see slightly, she continues forward. She begins to think about how she never realized how big the unused stage actually was when she sees a figure slouched against the wall. "Foxy?" She whispers hesitantly, slightly nervous in the darkness of the stage. The figure's head turns towards her and Foxy's voice fills the still air.

"Ahoy lass, what are ye doin' back here, don't ye have a shift to start soon?" Ana walks towards the large fox and stops in front of him, looking down with her hand resting on her hip. "That's why I'm here to get you. You're the only here to protect me from them and I need answers." The large red fox stares up at her and after a few moments of silence, whispers "I can't go out there with ye, them beasties may not like ye during the night, but them and me ain't gettin' along either. Plus I don't want to put ye at risk." Ana gives a slight pout. "Foxy, I almost died last night if you hadn't rescued me." Foxy stands up and looks down at Ana while she speaks. "I'm scared, I don't think I can make it through the rest of these nights without your help, there's too many of them." Foxy gets close to Ana and looks directly at her, Ana becomes nervous, though she knows she trusts him not to hurt her after he rescued her, she still feels nervous having an animatronic so close to her. Foxy finally speaks, "I can't help much, maybe stay close to them doors and keep a sharp lookout for ye, lass." Ana gives Foxy a wide smile and the two of them head towards the curtains.


End file.
